


Chaos Polarized

by Pochapal



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochapal/pseuds/Pochapal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into the twisted and damaged psyche of Nathan Prescott as he struggles to make the most important decision of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Polarized

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is a quick thing I wrote after seeing the Episode 5 trailer. Initially I didn't really like Nathan but now he's one of my favourite characters (lmao this always happens) and his story is the one I'm most curious about in Polarized and his relationship with Victoria is one of the most interesting things about the game. I'm really rooting for a good ending, but at this point I have no clue what's going to go down.
> 
> But at least we'll find out in eight hours, right?

He doesn't change the course of destiny for himself. That would be fucking stupid. Shit he's done, he deserves it more than anyone.

No, he does it for her. In the end, everything comes back to her.

Victoria Chase. The only person on the entire planet that feels _pity_ for him. The only one who _cares_.

(she wouldn't if she knew what you do. fuck, she was next.)

He saw the binder. Saw _his_ face and knew. Kate Marsh wasn't even conscious yet and already he knew.

The Storm is coming. Sacrifices have to be made.

Oh so pragmatic. Always thinking he can charm himself into getting what he wants.

He had done. Rachel Amber, Kate Marsh, and a fuckton of names and faces that do not – _cannot_ – mean anything to him.

Not this time.

We have to do this. It's important.

Not _this_ fucking time.

Breathe. You forgot your medication. It's imperative that you take them—

No more.

_No more._

Light and dark. Light and dark. Light dark light dark.

Light room dark room.

Light Room.

Dark—

Blood and gunpowder and oh my god—

—Another shitty day.

It's starting. It's fucking starting and they want to put her down.

Unless you know something we don't, we have to proceed—

Butterfly. Doe.

Back-forth-back-forth-back-forth.

Red blue.

Not the Storm, but rain. Soft and cool and _autumn_ but not the Storm.

Still death. There's always death.

(stop)

Kate Marsh is alive and dead. Light and Dark.

(schrödinger's cat, victoria whispers from the past and the future)

And—

And—

— _Her._

I'm sorry, but we don't know if Victoria—

Empty alone. Alone in the Dark Room.

Death is clean.

In the Storm and the Dark Room.

Torn apart and dying and chaos and—

Pills soothe it. Make him see the bullet holes in the walls and his aborted actions. He's a fucking monster.

Their attack dog. Bark for Master and get to survive the Storm. All of us.

Heroes.

Everyday Heroes.

(nathan your work is important you have a gift)

Fuck it.

(count to ten and chill)

He won't.

(pain pain pain oh my god pain feel _this_ motherfucker)

No more.

(victoria can i talk to you for a moment about the contest just sit by the car)

He's done.

(hey nate who gives a fuck about anyone the vortex club your dad theyre all dicks we can take on the world together you and me i swear things will stop being so shitty honest)

The walls are small and the wind is rising and the whales and oh god the _moons—_

He doesn't have much time. Fucking ha.

Gun's in his pocket. Fuck the jacket. Time to do the only good act he'll ever perform.

Redemption means fuck all. She has to be safe. Only that matters.

(nathan you deserve so much better)

What now, Nathan?

Maxine Caulfield.

(as soon as i make it big we're getting the fuck out of here away from arcadia bay and blackwell and all the bullshit we'll start over together and things will get better and we'll be happy)

She's the Storm.

( _i'm sorry victoria_ )


End file.
